Perfect Insanity
by Spirit of the Dragon
Summary: It's just three days left till school is out! Of course, thencomes Summer, then highschool, then college! Oh, when will our favorite Ninjas find time for Romance? Lets just wait and see. NejixTem, SasuxTen, KibaxSaku, HinaxShika


**_PLEASE READ: _**Okay, I won't say the important stuff here, but at the bottom of the page, it clearrlllyyyyy defines where the story is going. So yea, read it.

And yes, NejixTemari, KibaxSakura, HinataxShikamaru, We know the pairings are jacked up, but isn't it so much funner this way? 8D

AND REVIEW PLEASE 8D

Yea, we (yes, we) need at least 5 to continue.

Oh, and I don't own Naruto or any of the following I'm about to mention:

"Go Figure" By Everylife

"A Public Affair" By Jessica Simpson

"Far Away" By Nickleback

"Strut" By the Cheetah Girls

'It's Raining Men" By The Weather Girls

"Cinderella" By the Cheetah Girls

and

Wal-Mart

And people! BS is a game, like with cards. Like, a deck of cards, it's uber hard to explain so I won't xD

…**xXXXx…**

"Dude, just pick one."

"WHICH one?"

"OMG, it doesn't matter."

"Dude, YES, it does."

"It's bubblegum, lavender, or morning mist, PICK ONE!!!!"

"Yeah, but which is the best?"

"...Dude, why not get them all?"

"..."

"...?"

"KIBA! YOU'RE A GENIUS!!"

"... -.-' "

Sasuke carefully picked up the lavender, bubblegum, and morning mist liquid soap and put them in the basket. Sasuke pushed the cart forward and he, Kiba, and Akamaru continued their quest in Wal-Mart.

"I can't believe it dude, in just three more days school will be over." Kiba said smiling. Sasuke looked around searching for the perfume section. Akamaru barked in, well, plain barkedom.

"Well, its okay I suppose." Sasuke said, more as an afterthought as he lifted a Puff Puffler and wondered if he should get blue or pink. Girls liked Pink. (A/n: Oh, and I don't believe those exist. It's one of those sponge things with string on it that you use in the shower but, I dunno what it's called.)

"Dude, are you listening to me?" Kiba had an aggravated tone as he was quickly growing annoyed at Sasuke, "Just three more days and the horror will be over!"

Sasuke finally regarded Kiba as he had finished selecting seven different Puff Pufflers, "Well, yeah, but, you know..." Sasuke looked down at his basket in pure emo angst as he pushed it along slowly. Kiba sighed dramatically at Sasuke for being a sissy, but he inwardly smacked himself for being so careless with his words. "Look, alright, just, tell her on the last day for goodness sake." Kiba coaxed as he caught up with Sasuke. "But, what if she doesn't like me?" "Dude, just try, it won't hurt, seriously, and if she does say no, it's the last day, so the humiliation would only last for a few hours."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, his bangs shadowing his eyes with depression. (A/n: OMG, what a serious angst moment XD) Kiba kicked himself in the pants again; he really knew how to run his mouth. Kiba stopped and stared at Sasuke from the side in comical silence, trying to figure out how to fix this situation. "Ummm, uh, look Sasuke, I'm positive she is gonna like you, I mean, it's...gosh." Kiba looked down in defeat, and Sasuke looked none-the-less emo-like.

"Well, look, lets just go find some jewelry, girls like that stuff." Kiba sighed. Nothing he could do could make Sasuke feel better and he knew he had blown it big time. Sasuke simply nodded and he and Kiba walked forward. Kiba sighed as they walked down the aisle; he was an idiot, a total idiot who really needed to be sma----

"AH! OH GEEZ!"

Sasuke stopped pushing the basket abruptly; he looked up with wide eyes, hoping he hadn't injured the girl he had just hit with the cart. That is until he saw who it was.

"Oh, whoops." TenTen said as she backed away a few feet from where the cart had hit her in the hip. She looked up and stared at Sasuke and Kiba and noticed they looked just as shocked as she did.

"Oh, Sorry TenTen, Sasuke didn't mean to hit you." Kiba said apologetically as he stepped forward and pushed the cart back a bit, causing Sasuke to move backwards as well.

"It's okay you guys, so, Ummm, why do you guys have all that...stuff...?" TenTen asked, peering down at the boys' basket, being weirded out by what they had in it.

"Ummm, we are..." Sasuke could feel a blush of embarrassment beginning to creep upon his face, "We are shopping for, Kiba's mom." Sasuke spat out his words quickly and looked away from Kiba and TenTen, refusing to meet their gazes. Kiba stared at Sasuke and gasped at his excuse, his mother had no need for bubblegum soap; that was just silly for a woman of 40.

"Oh, okay." TenTen sighed with relief, Kiba glared at Sasuke, and then, something so random happened this Authoress can't believe she's writing it.

"HEY! YOU!"

All three kids turned their heads to behind Sasuke and saw a large security guard on the far end of the aisle. He had on a black uniform with thick circle glasses like Shino, and he looked very, _very_ mad. Kiba, Sasuke, and TenTen just blinked.

"YOU! WITH THE DOG!" The man cried as he pointed an accusing finger in Kiba's direction. All three of them blinked, and then Sasuke and TenTen stared at Kiba for a moment wondering what he had done. Kiba simply blinked.

"Dogs are strictly forbidden! NOW GET OUT!" The man's face had become red and he was screaming at Kiba. Sasuke, TenTen, and Kiba, simply blinked once more.

"WELL! IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT!" The large security guard came running down the hallway towards them, but Kiba, quick-thinking and clever, thought of an idea.

"WAIT! LISTEN!" Kiba cried as he held his hands out in front of him in defense.

The security guard stopped for a moment, waiting patiently for Kiba's answer.

"Ummm, ummm" Kiba's eyes darted around as he tried to find an excuse, "Umm, AKAMARU IS MY SEEING EYE DOG! I'M BLINDDDD!!!" Kiba covered his eyes with his right hand and flailed his left one about franticly in an attempt to pretend to be 'blind'. Kiba walked foreword, still spazzing. "I'M BLINNDDD YOU HEAAR!!!?!?!?!? I'M BLII----SHIT!" Kiba had fallen over a display rack of canned soup in his spaz attack; he fell to the floor. The security guard rushed over to him and loomed over, seeming to be puzzled. Akamaru was running around Kiba's body barking furiously, at what, we shall never know.

Sasuke and TenTen were completely dumbfounded, nothing that just happened made any sense at all, and they both decided that the universe and the angel of reason had turned her back on them. TenTen then leaned over the basket and whispered something to Sasuke.

"Umm, you wanna leave these two--three, alone, so they can have their moment."

"Yea, let's do that." Sasuke whispered back.

TenTen moved back so Sasuke could move his basket out onto the main aisle. He turned the cart and soon he and TenTen were walking down the very back aisle of Wal-Mart together.

"So, can you believe it's only three more days of school left?" TenTen said excitingly to Sasuke, who was walking along silently beside her. "Yea, I mean, the school year has gone by in such a flash" Sasuke replied back calmly. He was trying not to explode all over TenTen and make a complete fool of himself. The good thing is, he was more-or-less succeeding.

"Well, I'm doubly excited; everyone knows all sorts of crazy things happen in the last few days of school. Most kids do things completely out of the ordinary just to get it over with before summer so everyone will forget. Pretty odd right?" TenTen said to Sasuke while smiling brightly at the last part. Sasuke nearly choked on air as she just described what he was going to do, but he regained his control and tried to put on the front of an Uchiha.

"Yea, it's kinda odd when people do crazy stuff like that. Doesn't make sense half the time." Sasuke said while shrugging, trying to appear cool.

"Naw, it really doesn't." TenTen replied, being completely unfazed. "Hey Sasuke..."

"Yes?"

"If you could be mutated in some weird way, would you be a Vampire, Werewolf, Faere, or Elemental?"

**...xXXXx...**

"Hey, are you sure this song is gonna be easy?" Naruto asked warily, eyeing the Dance Dance Revolution SuperNOVA set plugged up to a giant full-screen TV. (A/n: Yes, I have SuperNOVA, and yes, it's awesome to all u who just have DDR extreme 8D)

"Don't worry; it's on beginner, so it should be easy." Neji reassured as he calmly pulled an extra mat out from the closet. In the background Gaara sipped his soda from is straw in a loud way as he lounged on the couch.

They were all in the Hyuuga Mansion in one of many living rooms playing DDR. As of now, Naruto, being the ADHD boy he is, decided he could master extreme mode even though he never saw DDR in his life. So, when Neji and Gaara had explained to him a hundred times that they themselves were just medium players and it had taken them almost 6 months of non-stop DDR-ing to get there, Naruto STILL wouldn't listen. So, when Neji hooked up the machine, Gaara went in the kitchen and got a Coke and purposely got a straw so he could annoy everyone with making loud slurping sounds, and Naruto was scuttling around laughing evilly to himself on how he would master extreme. Althouuugghhhh.

Neji had picked "Dance Dance" by Fall Out Boy -which is one of the hardest songs- and had the machine set to extreme. Naruto didn't get past 10 arrows -which all came in the fraction of a second- before he was tumbling all over the place and managed to slip on the mat and as his feet flew up from under him he flew backwards and nearly fell onto Gaara. Well, there was more, but we won't get into that.

"Well now, what do we have here? Oh, please boys, don't go out and date girls, play DDR and drink soda allll ddaaaaayyy looonnngggg, instead." Came the very sarcastic voice of Neji's little cousin, Hanabi.

All the boys stopped what they were doing, even Gaara, and turned around to look at Hanabi. She was 11 now, and she was wearing dark blue boot cut jeans with a black dragon running up the sides with sparkles and a black shirt with a silver baby dragon on the front. She had her two long bangs in front of her face with the rest tied up into a neat ponytail. Hanabi looked very fashionable, compared to the boys who were wearing Jeans, sweatshirts, jerseys, socks, no socks, shorts, and sweatbands.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked, standing up.

"To the mall of course." Hanabi answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you even allowed to go to the mall? Aren't you young to go by yourself?" Gaara asked as he finally stopped slurping on his straw. Since Gaara was little, he had always been an uncaring outcast, even in 2nd grade, when everything was sunflowers and roses. So, over the years, since he gained new friends, they had lessened the evil nature of him. So, in Niceness 101 classes, Gaara was taught to show concern for others.

"I'm ELEVEN, thank you very much. I can take care of myself." Hanabi said stubbornly, "And besides, I'm going with my friends Sanya and Mikko."

Neji sighed with defeat, "Alright, well, just don't get lost, and be back by 7."

"Guuuug! I'll be back at 10:00." Hanabi stated firmly as she started down the hallway, going out of view from the doorway where she was standing.

"Well, whatever then. Is the game started up yet Neji?" Naruto asked impatiently from his spot on the floor. "Yes, you and Gaara can play now." Neji answered tiredly as he walked away from the TV and sat on the opposite end of the couch from Gaara. Gaara set his soda down on the hardwood floor of the living room, stood up, and dusted invisible dirt off his pants.

Naruto was already on his mat, practically jumping up and down with excitement, Gaara just sighed as he stepped on his mat and selected the beginner mode.

**...xXXXx...**

"Oooooo, that color is so Kawaiiii" Ino cooed as she selected a nail polish from the 59 laid out in front of her. It was a dark violet color that was special made and flown in from Paris or something along those lines.

"Okay then Ino." Hinata said while unscrewing the top of the nail polish.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino were over at Sakura's house for a four day sleepover bash-a-rama, as Ino had called it. The idea was for all four girls, TenTen, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, to go to each person's house and sleepover, then on the last day of school they would throw an ultimate party at Hinata's house since it was the largest. The girls had sent TenTen out to Wal-Mart to go buy more nail polish for Ino, more marshmallows for Hinata and the girls, 2 more combs and brushes for Sakura, and to get an actiony movie, a romantic movie, a scary movie, 3 comedies, a mystery movie, and 2 supernatural movies. 'Twas a long list TenTen had.

The room was medium-sized with pink and purple everywhere. On the far side of the room was a large bed pushed up against the wall with dark pink and purple drapery all around. The sheets were light pink with plain pink covers and fluffy pink and purple pillows with a golden braided rope coming down the side. There was a wooden nightstand next to the bed with a small lamp with a dark purple light shade and a large violet boom box that was playing "Far Away" by Nickleback as background music. The floor was carpeted in fluffy mats so the entire floor leading up to the door was covered in fluffy pinkness. The moment you set foot in Sakura's room the warm comforting pinkness surrounded your feet and made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. In the very center of the room, 4 sleeping bags were laid around since Sakura said it wasn't fair that she got her bed while the girls' got the floor so they threw all their stuff on her bed. One sleeping bag was dark purple (no surprise) with light Sakura blossoms and petals everywhere, pretending to be blown in the wind. Another was lavender with a large Cooper Hawk taking up most of the center. A Third one was black with giant swords, scabbards, and ninja death monkeys on it. The last one was sky blue and had violet boom boxes, nail polish, and blue, pink, and purple kittens on it. Try and guess who's was who's. (A/n: And I bet you NEVA will 8D)

The main feature of the room was the giant flat screened TV that hung from the wall where all the sleeping bags were placed in front of. Next to the bags, there was a computer desk that held a large specially designed Pink desk computer. Sakura sat on her rolling desk chair with pink fuzzy cozies' and clicked away.

"So, what are you doing Sakura?" Ino asked as Hinata started to paint her nails very skillfully.

"Grrr, I'm trying to talk to Temari but Lee keeps IMing me." Sakura replied as she angrily clicked the minimize button on her chat with Lee.

"What's Temari-chan saying Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, starting to paint Ino's pinky finger.

"She says that….." Sakura paused as she read the new IM Temari had sent, "…she said that…OH MY GOSH!" Sakura had a looked of pure joy on her face as she excitingly reread the message to make sure she wasn't misreading.

"What happened?" Ino asked as she and Hinata stopped what they were doing and stared at Sakura, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, you both know how Gaara and Kankuro are here and Temari got sent to that all girls' school in England!" Sakura cried excitingly as she swung around in her chair to face the two girls' on her floor. (A/n: I'm sorry, I was reading a book on some girls in a rich boarding school in England, so yea, everyday thigns control my writing xD)

"Yes, yes, we know that Sakura, just tell us the news." Ino coaxed as she and Hinata scooted closer with anticipation, ideas and fantasy's' over what the news might be floating through their minds.

"Well, TEMARI IS COMING BACK!" Sakura yelled enthusiastically as she jumped from her chair, no longer able to contain her joy.

"Oh my gosh really?!" Ino and Hinata asked Sakura at the same time with wide eyes.

"YES! OH MY GOSH WE HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN TWO YEARS!" Sakura yelled as she started to skip around the room, laughing with glee. When the realization of what happened sunk into Ino and Hinata, they both started to smile widely and Ino jumped up and joined Sakura in skipping around laughing with merriment at the thought of Temari finally coming back to her old neighborhood. Hinata on the other hand, wanted to confirm the matter and had rushed over to Sakura's computer and was smiling as she read the message herself from Temari saying she would arrive in about 2 weeks and move back in with her brothers.

Ino had rushed over to the boom box and put in the party CD that was next to the boom box. Songs on this CD consisted of 'Go Figure', 'Strut', 'A Public Affair', 'It's Raining Men', and stuff like that. Ino and Sakura had already started dancing to 'Cinderella' while Hinata was busying herself with Temari.

**On Computer**

**WindSurfer: **Hey, Sakura, you still there? Or did you faint from the news xD

**PinkBlossoms: **Lol, hey, it's Hinata, Temari, Sakura and Ino are dancing around in complete joy. And I think they're starting to sing along

**WindSurfer:** Lolz, well yessers, I shall be arriving in about a 2 weeks!

**PinkBlossoms:** Awww, but won't you miss all you're friends in England?

**WindSurfer:** Oh, of course! Although, I may only be with you all for a while, I shall of course being going to school with you all for the next few years, but my grades escaladed over top since I've been here and I think mom wants to send me back for college.

**PinkBlossoms: **Oh, really? Oh dear ;; We shall miss you terribly.

**WindSurfer: **I knooowww, it's all so tragic. ;; Although, I would terribly miss Eddy, I fancy him so.

**PinkBlossoms: **Oooo, u've been there too long, you sound like you've come right out of the court of King Henry! Well, I believe you just said you really like this boy called, Eddy, or something along those lines xD

**WindSurfer**: EDWARD. HINATA. He's myyyyyy Eddy : 3 And yes, you got it right!

**PinkBlossoms: **Lol, sorry If I offended you and EDWARD. xDD

**WindSurfer: **No offense taken

**PinkBlossoms: **xD Well, I g2g, Sakura and Ino want to play BS.

**WindSurfer: **Ooooo, I luv that game!

**PinkBlossoms: **Well, If you'll excuse me Lady Temari, I shall go play twice as fierce for the both of us!

**WindSurfer: **Yes Lady Hinata, you play harshly and rinse Sakura and Ino!

**PinkBlossoms: **I take it that means beat fiercely xD

**WindSurfer: **Why, thee would be correct Lady Hinata xD

**PinkBlossoms: **Lolz, thanks. Ttyl!

**WindSurfer: **U 2!

…**xXXXx…**

Well, this is 8 pages, I'm tired, and I have a million other stories to work on. -- life succkksssss

. - .

_**PLEASE READ BELOW:**_

Well, anyway, this is a special fic!

You see, my friend, Kittylawnmower, had this idea where we both write the fic together. So, she suggested something totally out of the ordinary for me. So, I'd write one chapter, and wouldn't tell her what would happen until I finished and she saw for herself, and then she would write the next chapter based on what I'd written. Then, when she wrote her chapter and wherever she left it off at I'd have to continue based on where SHE stopped and what happened in her chapter. Yea, I think you all basically get it. So, I have no idea as to what's going to happen next, only Kitty knows!

Oh, and I gots lucky cause I got to start and set everything up -thumbs up-

AND REVIEWWWWW CLICK THE BUTTOM

IT'S

RIGHT

THERE

ALL

BLUE

AND

box...ish.


End file.
